The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A grower can manage a number of crop fields. Given the possible sizes of the fields and the numbers of plants in these fields, it can be time-consuming and labor-intensive to evaluate the status, maintain the health, and maximize the yield of the fields. It can be helpful to have tools that assist a grower in discovering the occurrence of crop diseases or in estimating the current crop yield.